Oh the Ideas Kio Can Give Us
by lilanimegal00
Summary: Soubi saves Ritsuka from his mom one day after one of her rages and Kio gives them ideas without meaning to. One-shot.


Oh the ideas Kio can give us

Summary: One day after Ritsuka's mom goes into one of her rages it's up to Soubi to save Ritsuka and Kio is just being Kio while giving everyone ideas without really meaning to.

Author's Note: This is the long awaited rewrite of the fanfic I wrote back in 2006 I hope you all enjoy it I changed a lot of things in it where it is pretty much a whole new story now I'm sorry it took so long to post it up but I've been having both tech and personal problems going on for a while now and that are still going on so it might take me a while to get back to everyone that leaves me messages and to post more chapters for my other story so please bear with me. By the way Ritsuka and the Zero boys are 18 years old in this.

Update: for some reason when I uploaded this the quotations and some of the punctuation dissappeared not sure why or how it happen but I have fixed it. Thank you Oathi for pointing it out to me.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to write this after all people should know this is a fanfic and that I own nothing after all the site is called shouldn't that be enough... oh ok I do not own Loveless or the lovely characters from Loveless, even though sometimes I wish I did, they all belong to the great and wonderful Yun Kouga . There happy? Now on with the story!

Ritsuka ran up the stairs, dodging flying debris his mother threw at him and closed the door just in time for a plate to shatter against it.  
"Ritsuka, Ritsuka, give me back my Ritsuka! Get out of my Ritsuka's room you imposter!" His mom yelled while she pounded on the locked door. Ritsuka backed up and fell into a heap on the floor. Things were getting worse at home and if he stayed here much longer he'd surely be killed by one of his mother's rages. But he didn't have anywhere else to go. Well except for Soubi's but he didn't want to go there because every time he thought of the blonde the more confused he became and the more his heart ached. "Stupid Soubi." Ritsuka said aloud thinking of how the older man is always hiding and twisting things and then saying how he loved the dark haired boy. He doesn't really love me; he's only following Seimei's orders.

A gentle knock on the door pulled Ritsuka out from his thoughts. How he heard the quiet sound over his mother was beyond him. When he pulled the curtains back he wasn't surprised to see it was Soubi. After all these years Soubi was the only one to come in through the window.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to shut her up?" Soubi asked after the younger boy let him in.  
"No just leave her." Ritsuka answered trying to hide the tears that snuck they're way out. Soubi noticing went to wipe the tears away then lifted the boy's head with his hand to gently examine a red spot that was beginning to bruise where Ritsuka's mom had let her anger out on.  
"You'll need to put ice on that." Soubi said. "I'm fine." Ritsuka said pushing the blonde's hands away. Soubi's presence was making the room feel a bit too warm.  
"You're not and she's getting worse. Your eighteen now, you can leave you know." Soubi said.  
"I have nowhere to go and I can t leave her when she s so sad." The dark haired boy said as he felt more tears well up in his eyes as he looked at the door that was now quiet.

"I think it'd be better for both you and her if you left and my door is always open to you, so you do have somewhere to go. And if you don't leave I'd have to stay here all the time so I can protect you." Soubi said.  
"You can't stay here, what if mother finds you?" Ritsuka asked.  
"Then come stay with me at least for a little while until you find someplace else because I can't let you stay here." Soubi insisted. "No and I order you not to stay with me tonight, now go home!" Ritsuka said pointing Soubi in the direction of the window.  
"If that is what you wish. I love you Ritsuka." Soubi said as he quickly disappeared into the night.  
Ritsuka tried and failed to push Soubi out of his thoughts as he fell into a fitful sleep.  
Ritsuka awoke the next morning and began to get ready for school. He tried to keep his thoughts of Soubi and the events of the night before by thinking about how he only had two more months of school until he graduated. He quietly opened his bedroom door and snuck downstairs so he could avoid his mom. But to his dismay she was already waiting for him by the front door.

"Sneaking around! My Ritsuka would never do that!" She said slapping the boy across his already bruised face. She grabbed a metal vase sitting nearby and threw it. Ritsuka unable to get away fast enough got struck hard aside the head with it.  
"My Ritsuka would still be sleeping in!" Ritsuka heard his mother say as his vision failed him and he fell into blackness.

Ritsuka awoke in a strange bed that was too soft to be a hospital bed. The room was too dark to see where he was exactly but he knew it wasn't his own. He stood up and made his way to the door that he could just make out in the darkness because of the light flowing from the crack underneath it. He paused before opening it. He heard familiar voices. He now knew where he was. Soubi's. Ritsuka opened the door to find Soubi working on a painting in the middle of the floor while Kio leaned against the wall with a lollipop in his mouth. They seemed to be in a discussion about what to do for dinner and had yet to notice Ritsuka entering the room. Kio was the first to look up.

"Hey Sou-chan, the kid's up." Kio said and Soubi looked up.  
"Are you ok? You've been out cold all day." Soubi said standing up and walking over to the younger boy.  
"I think so but my head still hurts. How'd I get here?" Ritsuka asked.  
"I came to your house to check on you and found you lying by the front door and your mom sleeping in her bed with a bottle of sleeping pills next to her. I packed your things and brought you here after making sure you didn't have any serious injuries. You have a goose egg." Soubi said checking Ritsuka's head where the vase hit.

"You're lucky she didn't break your skull in. That was a pretty ugly bump on the head you had. Lucky for you I was here when Sou-chan brought you here, I helped fix you up. After all these years of playing nurse for Sou-chan, it's finally paying off." Kio said coming to stand closer.  
"Playing nurse?" Ritsuka asked.  
"Yeah who do you think patched him up every time he'd go out and come home covered in blood and being barely able to walk through the door, after awhile I even got my own uniform to wear just for him. Isn't that right Sou-chan?" Kio said sending a mischievous wink Soubi's way. "Sou-chan's such a pervert you see."

"Kio, I am not a pervert and stop messing with Ritsuka." Soubi said still giving Ritsuka's wound his full attention.  
"Fine, fine, well I guess I'll go pick us up some dinner then. You know it's been really quiet without those other two boys living here, I think I'm starting to miss them a little. Well anyway I'll be back, don't do anything I'd do while I'm gone." Kio said walking out the door.

"Natsuo and Yoji aren't living here anymore?" Ritsuka asked as Soubi led him to the couch once sure that Ritsuka's head was ok.  
"No they got a place of their own and moved out about two weeks ago. They still live in this building somewhere, just a different apartment." Soubi answered.  
"Why didn't you tell me they moved out?" Ritsuka asked.  
"You never asked." Was Soubi's simple reply.

"So what did Kio mean by don't do anything he'd do?" Ritsuka asked a little scared to find out the answer.  
"Would you like me to show you?" Soubi asked giving Ritsuka an innocent smile.  
"W...What do you mean show me?" Ritsuka stuttered and felt himself begin to blush. Soubi grabbed and pulled the boy closer. Their lips met and Soubi deepened the kiss. Just when Ritsuka felt like he would faint the front door burst open and Kio's voice filled the room making Ritsuka jump away from Soubi. "I told you not to do anything I'd do! I leave you two alone for a few minutes and look what happens. I can't trust you guys." "You're back sooner than expected." Soubi said ignoring Kio's rant.  
"Forgot my wallet but I guess it was a good thing I did, you could have stolen that poor defenseless kid's ears while I was gone!" Kio dramatically said.  
"It was only a kiss, Kio don't worry." Soubi reassured him.  
"Yeah but you know where kisses like that lead right? To poor defenseless virgin kids losing their ears to perverts and then to who knows what! I'll just find something in the fridge to make for dinner because there is no way I'm leaving you alone with Ritsuka!" Kio ranted while heading into the kitchen and leaving a long silence behind.

"You should get back to work on your painting." Ritsuka said trying to break the silence and change the subject. His face was still flushed from the kiss.  
"I suppose you're right if you wish I can always show you what Kio meant another time." Soubi said going back over to the painting. Ritsuka just looked at the back of Soubi's head speechless.

Author's note: I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this one anymore but if enough people want me to and I have both time and ideas of how to add on to it I will. Thank you all very much for your support and taking the time out of your day (or night) to read my story. I always welcome constructive criticism because that's how I can become a better writer but please no flaming! Also I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is interested in helping me out let me know thanks.


End file.
